Shop To Meet New People
by randomfics
Summary: Shinpachi does the shopping as always when something interrupts his daily routine. Shounen-ai fluff!


Shinpachi idly shifted the bags within his hand, staring blankly ahead. A sigh escaped his throat after a few seconds, and he shifted the bags once more. _Why on earth do these bags have to be so heavy? I should have made Gin-chan and Kagura come along with me. Though... knowing Gin-chan he'd just buy chocolate._

The man sighed softly, head falling dejectedly. He knew the exact reason why he didn't invite the two, and it had to do with the fact that finances wouldn't survive if he did so.

Bam! Shinpachi blinked as his shoulder hit something soft yet firm, and his world tilted dangerously until-

"Ah! Are you alright?" A strong hand caught his shoulder pulling him up. Too far up. Shinpachi's eyes widened comically behind glasses as instead of falling backwards he fell forwards.

"AHHH!"

Groceries scattered, and Shinpachi winced as he landed on the person that had tried to save him. "I-I'm sorry! Are you alright... huh?"

Shinpachi blinked twice, before he placed the voice. "AH! You're Yamazaki-san! I haven't seen you since the flower-viewing!"

The Shinsengumi man blinked twice, before the face before him clicked- along with the quite disastrous flower-viewing incident. "Shinpachi-kun?"

Shinpachi smiled as he nodded, before realizing something._ What am I doing still lying on top of Yamazaki-san?_

Hurriedly he scrambled off of the other man, and began gathering groceries, aware of the slight red tint that was beginning to creep into his cheeks. Yamazaki groaned as he slowly sat up, rubbing his shoulder. Instantly Shinpachi noticed, and worriedly inquired, "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Yamazaki hurriedly shook his head as he said quickly, "No, I was just on the receiving end of one of Vice-Commanders rages."

Shinpachi winced sympathetically. He could well imagine one of Hijikata's rages being painful. "He keeps ordering me to do Seppuku every single time I try to practice my badmitton!"

Shinpachi nodded as he picked up the eggs, hoping that they were alright. Compulsively he opened the case, glancing at them. They looked fine, but knowing his luck they'd be cracked. Silently he wiggled the eggs in their space, checking them, almost forgetting about the other man until a bag full of groceries was dangled in front of his face.

"Shinpachi-kun, we should hurry up- we're blocking the road."

The other man nodded at the reminder, hurriedly thrusting the eggs back into the bag and getting up, brushing dirt off of his pants. Yamazaki glanced at the heavy grocery bags still covering the ground as Shinpachi collected each one, before he offered, "Do you want some help?"

Shinpachi blinked, looking up with wide, surprised eyes at the offer. When had he last heard those words from a non-threatening life-form? "Ah- It's alright. I can-"

Yamazaki smiled at him, "Really, I don't mind. I don't have to go into work for the rest of the day, so I'm pretty much free."

Shinpachi shook his head. "I couldn't possibly- ah! You're not even listening to me are you? Hey, give back the bags-"

Yamazaki smirked as he triumphantly held up three of the bags. "Too late Shinpachi-_chan_~"

Shinpachi glowered back, scooping up the remaining three bags to chase after the Shinsengumi spy, shouting, "OY! Give it back or I'll call the police!"

"I am the police." Yamazaki pointed out, slowing down as he realized something. "By the way, where are you taking this?"

"Back to the Yorozuya of course." Shinpachi looked at the street ahead of him for a few seconds, before warm brown eyes shifted back to the other man. "Thank you for helping me." Shinpachi bowed from the waist quickly, nearly headbutting the other man.

Yamazaki blinked. _Wow- this must be the first time anyone has ever complimented me normally..._ "It's my pleasure. By the way Shinpachi-kun, why are you out here by yourself?"

Shinpachi instantly began complaining, the other man listening intently, comparing the two to his own commanders. They both shared a laugh over the memory of the Sakura tree viewing- while simultaneously trying to block out Okita's and Kagura's brawl and the massive damage dealt to the viewing grounds.

Shinpachi barely realized that they had reached Yorozuya until Kagura's loud voice drifted out, "When is four-eyes going to return? I want my Sonboku!"

"That old man's treat will give you wrinkles before you're twenty."

"IT WILL NOT!"

Shinpachi sighed as the sound of wood breaking reached his ears. "Honestly, I can't leave them alone for three seconds-" He shifted the bags in his hands, gently taking Yamazaki's bags as the spy gaped up as a huge dog-looking creature went hurtling out the door- closely followed by a white haired man. "-again, thank you for helping me out Yamazaki-san."

Shinpachi bowed once more, before turning around to march up the stairs to do battle with the two arguing members of his family.

"Wait!"

Shinpachi blinked, head turning to cast a questioning glance down the stairs at the spy. Yamazaki completely froze up. Oh no, I completely forgot what I was going to say! Oh no! Um, uh- "I-I was just wondering if you're free this saturday."

Shinpachi blinked, as a chomp sound came from behind him, along with muffled screaming from a flat-eyed natural-permed man. "yeah, I should be- why?"

"Well... I was just wondering if I could treat you to some dango that day, since it'll be right after pay-day."

"It's me who should treat you for helping me with the bags."

"Yeah, but you gave me a pretty normal conversation."

Both ignored the red blurring flash as a leg completely broke down the remains of a once proud door. They also ignored the fist that pumped the air, cheering on the dog chewing off the man's head as the man begged for mercy.

"Besides which, I have a stakeout the next day, so I want to eat something before I have to start eating Apan."

"Ah, apan? Do you like that stuff?"

"No, I despise it, but the God of Stakeouts declares that I must eat Apan if I want the stakeout to go smoothly."

"Oh..." Shinpachi trailed off, before smiling. "Alright, I'll meet you Saturday."

Yamazaki grinned, and set off merrily down the street, grinning to himself.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Hijikata smirked as he spotted the badmitton playing man walking down the hallway. Perfect, he needed an errand running boy- "Yamazaki!"

A grinning face turned to him as a sing-song voice sang out, "Yes Vice-Captain?"

"I need smokes. Go get them!"

He fully expected the man to protest, cry, complain or sigh. He wasn't expecting for the man to giggle like a school girl and say in that strange, sing-song voice, "Yes sir!"

_Oi, oi, oi. What just happened there? _

Hijikata's eyes narrowed as he watched Yamazaki float past. "Did someone not pay the gravity bill?"

Kondo, passing nearby froze up. "I knew I was forgetting something."

Hijikata watched him run off, a dark expression on his face. That stupid idiot- he was just joking! With a sigh, he got up to follow his commander. Yamazaki would just have to wait.

* * *

a/n: The world needs Shinpachi/Yamazaki. Those two are just cute together!


End file.
